Street lights, also referred to as lampposts, street lamps, light standards, or lamp standards, may be raised source of light on an edge of a road or a walkway. The street lights are switched on/off or lit at a certain time of the day. The street lights are switched on/off either using a switch or automatically using a photocell. The photocells are mounted usually on top of the street lights fixture. Monitoring and managing these street lights poses a challenge because of their sheer number and location.